Core Summary/Abstract Center Director, Dr. Robert Tukey, will head of the Administrative Core and will ensure that the individual research projects and cores meet the goals outlined by NIEHS and operate in a highly integrated fashion. The overall objective of this core is to foster effective science-to-science-communication internally within the SRP UC San Diego Center (UCSS SRC), and to disseminate these findings in a way that will be useful to government agencies and our collaborative partners. Through technology transfer and data dissemination, this process will ensure that the sharing of our research efforts will have the greatest impact on society. With assistance from Dr. Michael Karin, the Deputy/Scientific Director, and Michelle Feiock, the Center Administrator, the Director will lead the core in achieving its three main aims: 1) To plan and coordinate research activities: The staff of the Administrative Core will work together to provide the necessary services to meet the needs of the research faculty and to assure that their projects operate in a smooth and efficient fashion. The Administrative Core will also work with the individual Project and Core Leaders, Research Translation Core and the UCSD Technology Transfer office to examine the commercial applicability of and facilitate the translation of applicable technologies developed during the funding period. 2) To integrate cross-disciplinary research through communication: The core will serve as a central point of contact for the organization of all program meetings including Internal and External Advisory Committees, on-campus and off campus Community Engagement Core (CEC) and Research Translation Core (RTC) meetings, Distinguished Seminar Series, monthly Principal Investigator seminar series, and other working group meetings such as graduate student seminars. In collaboration with Michelle Feiock, the Director will coordinate all of the administrative activities of the UCSD SRC, and ensure that effective and timely communications are occurring with government agencies and research partners. The Administrative Core is also responsible for coordinating yearly travel of the trainees and investigators to the yearly NIEHS Superfund Annual Meeting. 3) Oversee the financial and resource management of the program: Michelle Feiock, Center Administrator, will direct all financial aspects of the program. Through consistent communication, she will ensure each Project/Core is up to date regarding their financial status, thus enabling them to effectively achieve their research aims. In coordination with University staff, she will also provide NIEHS with all required documents, including the P42 Center Annual Updates and the non-competitive competitive renewals.